You Know You Love Me
by Kisa101
Summary: All of their friends were wondering why they weren’t together as yet. They were in love with each other it was so obvious even they knew it. However, it was like they were playing a little game with each other. How long will it last? S


A/N: Got another idea for a oneshot. Please don't flame this one but constructive criticism is fine. Remember, this is only my second attempt at a oneshot.

* * *

You Know You Love Me

"I'm so lost. I have no idea what to write on!" An emerald eyed girl glared frustrated at a blank computer screen.

"Come on, Sakura. I'm sure it can't be that hard." Sixteen year old Syaoran Li responded enjoying himself as his best friend Sakura Kinomoto gave herself a headache.

Sakura glared at him. "If you find it so easy, then why did you chose to study in the science field rather than writing?"

"I wanted something that'd actually make me think." Syaoran smirked.

"Shut up."

"You know you love me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at the computer screen. Sakura and Syaoran had been best friends from birth and were extremely close. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, was best friends with Syaoran's mother, Yelan and Yelan wanted Syaoran to be taken care of by Nadeshiko in Japan.

All of their friends were wondering why they weren't together as yet. They were in love with each other; it was so obvious even they knew it. However, it was like they were playing a little game with each other. They didn't want to be the first person to admit it. So the game went on for a year like this. However, Syaoran didn't intend for this to last any longer.

Syaoran smirked and turned the page of the book he was reading. "You know, for someone who's so good at writing stories, when you get stuck, you definitely get stuck." Sakura was one of the best writers he knew. If only she didn't get writer's block so easily.

Sakura sighed. "If you find this so easy Mr. I'm So Good At Everything, then give me an idea for my story." For next week's class, each student had to bring in an original story from any topic they chose. Sakura didn't want hers to be based on a common plot which was why she was in Syaoran's room on his computer asking for help.

Syaoran got off the bed and closed the book he was reading. "Maybe it could be about an orphaned child who is revealed as being a princess in some foreign land."

"Nah."

"Ok then, maybe it could be about a murderer who buried his victim under the floorboards and then started to hear a heart beat that got louder and louder and…"

"No way! I think you've been reading too much Edgar Allen Poe."

"Well then maybe the story could be based on a spy theme."

"Is all you think about is fighting and murder? Honestly…"

Syaoran was now getting frustrated. "Well then Miss Picky, what do you think the story should be about?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Why else do you think I came to you?"

Syaoran glared. "To annoy me to no end…"

Sakura sighed, ignoring his comment.

"You know what you need?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned back to him with a curious face. "No. What, Syaoran?"

"You need a break. Come with me. We're going to the park."

Sakura eyes widened. "I need to get this story done Syaoran!"

Syaoran waved his hands as if shoving away the matter. "Relax, you'll get it done. You may get an inspiration when you calm down. Besides, you look as if you're about to kill my computer and I don't need you doing that."

Sakura though about it for a moment. A break might do her some good… "Ok, you got me. Let's go then."

Syaoran smiled but inside his head he was jumping for joy. His plan was going perfectly. "Great, let's go."

* * *

"Ah, this breeze feels so nice, don't you think so Syaoran?" Sakura sat on the swings and was pushing herself back and forth. 

"Yes, it does," Syaoran replied and smiled. Sakura was much cheerier when she was calm. "Hey, Sakura, have you gotten an idea yet for your story?"

Sakura's once peaceful face immediately went back tense. "Not yet…stupid writer's block."

"You'll find an idea soon, I'm sure of it."

"I certainly hope so."

Syaoran went back to fingering the case in his pocket. Although he wasn't showing it, he was definitely nervous. He couldn't back out of his plan though. He wasn't about to anytime soon.

He took a deep breath. "Hey, Sakura?"

The girl turned to him. "Yes, Syaoran?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Sakura's frown turned into a smile. "What is it?"

Syaoran scoffed. "As if I plan on telling you what it is."

Sakura pouted. "You big meanie."

Syaoran smirked. "What are friends for?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Syaoran laughed. "Anyway, just close your eyes." Sakura did as she was told and Syaoran pulled out a small black case from his pocket and opened it to reveal a necklace. He asked her to hold her hair up and he placed the cool metal around Sakura's neck. "Ok, you can open them now."

Sakura let her shoulder length auburn hair go and opened her eyes. She looked down at the object around her neck and gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a small butterfly at the end. What was special about this butterfly was that it was so intricate. The wings were of lavender colour with a gold border and in the very middle of the butterfly was the Chinese symbol for love.

"You like it? It was the necklace my father gave my mother many years ago. It was then passed down to me."

Sakura was still in awe. "It's so beautiful…" She looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes. "Thank you very much."

Syaoran smiled. "I gave it to you for a reason. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I loved for as long as I can remember. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Then came a small smile which grew bigger and bigger until she was full out grinning. She hugged him and laughed saying, "Of course! I love you too!"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So are we!"

Syaoran and Sakura jumped back startled. So someone has been watching them the whole time. They turned to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Takashi coming out of the bushes grinning.

Sakura shocked asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Watching you silly. Syaoran told me about his plan and I just had to be there to see it myself! I wasn't going to miss this for anything in the world!"

Sakura then turned to Syaoran and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged helplessly. "Hey, I went to your best friend for help!" He then turned to Tomoyo and glared. "What are they doing here though?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Sorry, but I was so excited that I couldn't keep it to myself."

Eriol laughed. "Besides, I wanted to see this for myself too! You guys been playing hard to get for so long I was wondering when it was going to end."

Sakura frowned. "Playing hard to get?"

Takashi nodded. "Yea, everyone knew you guys loved each other. Heck, I bet even you guys knew you were in love with each other!"

At that statement both Syaoran and Sakura blushed. What Takashi said was certainly no lie.

Chiharu grinned. "It's about time I must say. You guys are certainly slow."

Tomoyo smiled and held up her video camera. "It was all worth it though. I got it all on tape."

Sakura then glared intensely at Syaoran who stepped back a little and waved his hands in defense. "You know you love me."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later: Sakura's House_

"I see you used that incident from two weeks back in your story." Syaoran stated as they sat in the family room. They were about to watch a movie.

Sakura was able to think of a plot for her story and used their incident two weeks back in it. Sakura looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled. "Yes, and I got an A for it too."

Syaoran smirked. "I guess you should be thanking me now huh?"

Sakura looked defiantly at Syaoran. "For what may I ask?"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten an idea for your story."

Sakura smirked back at him. "If it wasn't for you, Tomoyo wouldn't have gotten any of it on tape."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Ok…that's true." He then hugged Sakura from behind. "However you still needed me to get any idea at all. You might've failed if it wasn't for me. Besides, I don't think you regretted that incident ever happening very much do you?"

Sakura blushed. "How'd I end up with you?"

Syaoran then smiled and looked into her emerald eyes responding with his so ever popular phrase. "You know you love me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're lucky I do."

Syaoran grinned. "At least you admit it now."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: There's my second oneshot. I hope you liked it. Brittany and I plan to update Darkness Purified sometime this week or on the holiday next week. I also have three fanfics on reserve. I want you to tell me which one you think I should start next once Magically Destined is over and She Will Be Loved is almost complete. The first chapter for all of them has been completed. Here they are: 

_The Storyteller_

_From village to village she walks alone with a bag on her back and a straw hat on her head. Everyone except for a few knows her as the Storyteller. She never stays in one place for an extremely long time for she's out on a mission of her own…in search of her brother and in search of revenge…_

_Her Emerald Eyes_

_Sakura and Tomoyo go to a university in Hong Kong to pursue their dreams. Everything is fine until Syaoran and Eriol enter the picture. Tomoyo falls for Syaoran and Sakura tries to get them together. There's only one problem though. She herself is falling for the same guy. S&S T&T_

_Invisible Distraction_

_Meet Tohru. She somehow ends up in Shigure's home and has no where else to go. The Sohma Family is one with many dark secrets and broken hearts. Is it possible for dreaming, optimistic Tohru to save the family…or will Tohru need __them__ to help her heal the broken heart she's hidden for so many years? Maybe they'll be able to save each other… T&K_

That's the summary for each of the stories. The first two are CCS but the last one is Fruits Basket. Please R&R and when you do, tell me which story you want me to do next. I'm depending on you!


End file.
